


Tiny Shorts and Body Glitter

by vicariousVelvet



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Disco Stick, Fanart, Fanfic art, Other, Tiny shorts and body glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicariousVelvet/pseuds/vicariousVelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly piece of fanart for the fic 'Disco Stick'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Shorts and Body Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Disco Stick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226409) by [Ishmael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishmael/pseuds/Ishmael). 



> Please enjoy. 
> 
> I'm sorry.

  
  


I've come to realize that art like this is all I'm really good at. 


End file.
